


我错了，下次还敢

by cosmogenic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogenic/pseuds/cosmogenic
Summary: 心不狠但手辣宫主×竹马忠犬大护法spank文甜，不虐
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. 引子

阳春三月，正是绝美的天气，傍晚的风轻而温柔，客栈掌柜眯着眼，专心地品味着一杯小酒，酒香清冽。

一个身着黑衣戴着大兜帽的男子缓步走进大堂，身后跟着两名随从。

这个点大家该回家的已经回家，该赶路的却还没打算停下。客栈里冷清得像是没人，掌柜抬起头，目光带着疑惑落到他身上，只觉得这打扮似乎有些眼熟。

那男子摘下兜帽，眉目柔和，看起来很是年轻。他四处看了看，见掌柜没有打算招呼的意思也不恼，展颜露出一个人畜无害的微笑，轻快道：“老板，要一间上房。”

掌柜吞下喉头的一点酒，指了指他身后的人，问他：“只要一间吗？”

那人眨了眨眼，道：“嗯……那就要两间吧。”

掌柜连声应着给他找钥匙。

“老板，这附近的客栈是不是都满了？”他问。

掌柜这下来劲，跟他说：“嗨，可不是。易白枫后天要在府上开武林大会，现在这镇子上到处都是江湖人，一天能打好几次架呢。客官您晚上睡觉可要警醒一点儿。”

那人把头一歪：“那为何只剩下这家客栈还有空房？”

掌柜神色尴尬起来，支支吾吾地糊弄道：“可能是……风水问题什么的……”

“是因为你这里不久前才死过人吧。”

掌柜一惊：“哎哟客官这话可不能乱说，这传出去让我以后怎么做生意啊！”

那人也不反驳，只靠在台前，道：“可以啊，老板帮我个忙我就守住这个秘密。”

掌柜赶紧点头哈腰：“客官您尽管吩咐。”

那人兀自从袍子里摸出一张画卷，画上是一个剑眉星目的男人，手里还拿着把剑。

“待会儿会有一个拿着这把剑的人过来。”说着，他轻轻一笑：“不是看脸，是看剑。”

掌柜的眼神便从那张在媒婆那里相当受欢迎的脸移到剑上，那剑通体黑色，除了剑柄处有一颗金黄色的宝石以外，没有任何装饰，连剑穗都没有，实在是十分好认。

那人见掌柜认下，便道：“记住，拿着这把剑的人来了，你不要告诉他我在这里，装作什么都没有发生的样子，把这间房的钥匙给他。”纤长的手指推出天字三号房的钥匙。

掌柜眼睛里已然发出八卦的光芒，却立刻被那人摸出的金叶子逼了回去。

为什么这种问题固然打紧，但远没有金叶子打紧。于是掌柜爽快地答应下来，引这位出手大方的客人上楼去了。

客人转身时，垂下浓密的睫毛，唇角勾勒出一个冷笑。


	2. 我完了

天色已经有些黯淡，狭窄的山间小道上飞奔过一匹黑马，马上坐着一个身着灰衣的男子，看不清面容，柔软的头发在风中划过飘逸的痕迹。

半个时辰之后，明冽面无表情地走进宁居客栈，道：“掌柜，还有房间吗？”

“有有有！这镇子上大概只有我这里还有房间了！”掌柜迎出来问他：“只住店吗？”

明冽点头。

他不笑的时候，五官锋利，凛冽得六亲不认，生人勿进。掌柜默默地哆嗦完应了声：“好嘞！”心想这大概是个江湖人，还是少惹为妙。

江湖人伸手用剑柄指了指门外，道：“把我的马牵到后院去吧。”

掌柜随着他的指引看了过去却仿佛有些发愣，一会儿才应声：“明白！客官放心！”

明冽奇怪地也看了看门外，心下疑惑，没发现什么异常，那掌柜在看什么？

说来也是诡异，这么大一个镇子，总共四家客栈，他找了三家客栈都没有房，易白枫那人渣竟然有这等号召力吗？真是世风日下道德沦丧。还说什么狗屁武林大会，谁家武林大会是这时候开的？易白枫不过是想过一个排场巨大的生辰罢了，哼，我定要让你生辰变忌日。

“客官拿好，这是天字三号房的钥匙，需要我领您上去吗？”

明冽回神道：“不必了，我没什么行李，掌柜您忙。”

“哎，多谢客官！”

明冽神思不属地上楼，脑子里将易白枫府上地形翻来覆去的过，最终还是决定今晚暂时不动手，毕竟四家客栈他走完了才遇到一家有空房的，今天运气属实不太好，杀人也是要看黄历的。

还在楼梯上的明冽并没有意识到自己今天运气究竟有多不好。

直到他推开天字三号房的房门。

“宫……宫主？”

天靖宫宫主孟之夏坐在房中手撑着额头，闭目小憩，额发自脸边垂下，衬得他面容姣好，优雅而温柔。

但是这温柔明冽完全感受不到，天知道他用了多大的力气才忍住没有拔腿就跑的。

“这么巧，宫主也在这啊……”

孟之夏没理他，掀起眼皮看他一眼，凉凉地开口：“大护法这是要去哪儿啊？”

明冽觉得自己双腿一软，但碍着房中还有别人，而且是天靖宫的人，他好歹一个护法还是要点面子的，就没有跪下。

“属下……”老天爷，他还没编好！

孟之夏手指点点桌面，道：“怎么？这屋子里三个人，大护法都没有丝毫察觉吗？在想什么呢？”

明冽哪敢回答是易白枫的事，只能搪塞：“没……没想什么，属下就是没注意而已。”

“哦，这样。”孟之夏点点头，一看就没信，不过他似乎也并不求一个答案，只挥挥手，对身后两个随从道：“你们出去吧。”

二人应是，便眼观鼻鼻观心地退出去，并且好心地关上了门。

明冽当机立断跪下：“我错了。”

孟之夏的声音听起来并不冷，也似乎没什么怒意，他轻轻地说：“起来。”

明冽虽然心惊胆战且充满疑惑，可还是听他的站起身，然后眼睁睁看着他家宫主从袍子里摸出一根藤条，腿一软，又跪下了。

“我让你起来！”孟之夏顺手将藤条往桌上一砸。

明冽浑身一抖，小声道：“我错了，宫主，我真的知道错了。”

孟之夏冷笑一声：“是吗？你上次和上上次也是这么说的。”

于是明冽心里只剩下三个字：我完了。

孟之夏抄起藤条走到他身边：“你要让我说第三次吗？大护法？”

大护法只好顶着他家宫主似有千斤重的目光站起身来。

孟之夏却没有动手，只是抱臂看着他，道：“说吧。”

“说……说什么？”明冽声音跟着身体一起抖。

“随便。”

完了，完了完了完了，这是说自己无论怎么狡辩，不，是解释，都没用的意思了，宫主根本不想听！但是他又不可能真的什么也不说，于是明冽开始胡编：“我……我就是路过……”

“哦，是吗？我不记得交给你什么要经过这里的任务。”孟之夏好整以暇。

“我……我从永溪回来……”

“嗯，然后呢？”

明冽硬着头皮道：“然后走偏了一点，就……就到这里了，而且这镇子没有别的客栈还有房间了，我……我只好……”

孟之夏点点头：“走偏了，你但凡出门就要来这附近晃一圈，怎么，大护法至今都没记住路吗？”

“……”明冽无言以对。

孟之夏转过身，问：“我有没有告诉过你不要擅自对易白枫动手？”

明冽点头之后才意识到孟之夏背对着他看不见，忙补了句：“有。”

“你也答应了。”

“是。”

孟之夏厉声道：“所以你还是不听？还是要一个人跑到这里来？还是要跟我编瞎话？！”

明冽当场又跪下了，低着头：“我知错了，宫主，我以后不会再这样了，真的，我保证。”

孟之夏转过来，用藤条挑起明冽下巴，明冽不敢看他，闭上眼咬着唇被迫抬头。

藤条拍了拍明冽的脸，孟之夏开口：“睁开眼睛，好好看看，这是专门做给你的……”

孟之夏蹲下身，望进明冽夹杂着恐惧愧疚和固执的眸子，吐出两个字：“刑具。”

明冽的睫毛狠狠一颤。

孟之夏大概是真的想吓他，继续道：“听说这玩意儿用来抽人特、别、痛，但是不会留下什么严重的伤口，也不容易破皮，不容易伤筋动骨，我把它打磨的很光滑，还浸了水，要试试吗？”

明冽在内心大喊不要，嘴上却什么也不敢说，连他家宫主为什么还要去做这种东西都没空探索，手指揪着衣角，紧张得手足无措。

孟之夏站起身，轻轻地说：“第一次，我把你救回来，你跟我保证你再也不会一个人去找易白枫了，我信，然后第二次，你就带了一个人和你一起去杀他，我把你带回来，你也保证说你不会再试图趁他练功的时候杀他，所以呢？你就改在他生辰来杀他？”

藤条又回到他的下巴上，孟之夏叫了他的名字：“明冽，我不再需要你的保证了。”

明冽浑身一抖，睁大眼睛，他家宫主很少会叫他的名字，平时只叫他阿明，讽刺的时候叫他大护法，连名带姓地叫只能代表他现在很生气。

“既然跟你说你不听，那我就只能动手了。”孟之夏双手背在身后，对他抬抬下巴，说：“去墙边撑好。”

明冽颤颤巍巍地站起来，觉得自己是真的腿软，这不是个形容心情的词汇。他走到墙边，将双手撑在墙上，身体后退，腰微微往下塌。

就在他以为好了的时候，孟之夏突然开口道：“把衣服脱了。”

明冽：“？？？”

孟之夏挥了挥藤条，破空的声音听起来就让人觉得疼，他说：“信我，打完再脱很不容易。”

明冽想到前两次的惨状，只觉天要亡我，直起身，把裤子脱了，小心翼翼地问：“衣服……也要脱吗？”

孟之夏挑着眉：“当然。”

明冽咬唇，轻轻蹙着眉，默默从脖子红到了耳尖。

孟之夏固然生气，气得不行，却也觉得他家护法这模样真是可爱极了，于是孟之夏凑近他，在他嘴角落下一个吻，甚至伸出舌头舔了舔，成功收获明冽触电般地躲开瞪大眼睛看他，孟之夏笑出声，道：“有什么好害羞的，你还有哪里我没看过吗？”


	3. 真怀念刚认识你的时候

明冽第一次见到孟之夏是在一个冬日。

天靖宫的传统，少宫主十岁生辰之后便可以出宫，同时也可以拥有自己的侍卫。

头天晚上下了大雪，毛茸茸地堆在花台上，像儿时的孟之夏一样可爱。明冽和其他九个小孩儿一起被领到他跟前，以供选择。

孟之夏还没出过门，对自己的功夫有初生牛犊不怕虎的自信，觉得根本不需要什么侍卫，在此之前对这事毫不上心。不过当那会儿的天靖宫大护法，也就是明冽的师父，将他们带到面前的时候，少宫主眼前一亮，跑过来问他：“你叫什么名字？”

明冽从小就人如其名地高冷，只按规矩行了个礼说：“属下叫明冽。”连笑都不带笑一个的。

我们至今仍未知道十岁的孟之夏为什么会选择他，不过从那之后，明冽就正式成为少宫主的贴身侍卫，两个人几乎时时刻刻都待在一起。

一开始的相处其实不甚愉快，孟之夏是个相当活泼，活泼过头的小孩儿，在天靖宫除了他爹谁也管不着，上房揭瓦都是常事，而明冽毕竟要遵守点规矩，平时无欲无求地把练功当娱乐。孟之夏觉得这孩子练功练傻了，生平头一次动了恻隐之心，立志要把明冽救回来，于是他就带自家侍卫去了上元灯会。

第一回出门的孟之夏宛如脱缰野马，刚看了两盏灯上的谜语就忘了此行的目的，在熙熙攘攘的人群里仗着还看得过眼的轻功四处乱窜，着实把牢记自己使命的明冽吓得不轻，撒手没的少宫主要是出了什么事这责任他可担不起。

上元灯会人头攒动，明冽手里还拿着孟之夏心血来潮买的各种小玩意儿，远没有他那么灵活，只能看着人流迅速填满他们之间的距离。

好在孟之夏很快遭遇了人生难题。

明冽好不容易赶到他身边时，他正对着一个灯谜抓耳挠腮，自诩聪明但不绝顶的孟之夏难以置信自己竟然猜不出来。

明冽在旁边道：“少宫主不要跑太快，这街上人这么多，万一……”

“万一什么万一，”孟之夏十分不满：“你就不能盼着我点好吗！不要总觉得我会出事好不好，这么多天了，出过事吗！出的最大的事就是我猜不出来这个迷。”

“呃……”明冽弱弱开口：“这是个滨字。”

孟之夏没想到他竟然会，毕竟明冽自上街以来对这些玩意儿看都没看过一眼，当即睁大眼睛问他：“为什么？”

“设酒杀鸡迎客至，鸡在地支里对应酉，杀鸡之后酒字就剩下一半，与宾客的宾合起来就是个滨字。”

“啊！原来是这样！你好聪明！”孟之夏翻脸比翻书还快，心花怒放地给了明冽一个熊抱，欢天喜地地领奖去了。

已经跑开的孟之夏并不知道那是明冽一生中第一次感受到的温情。

上元节总算平安地过去，回屋的时候明冽松了好大一口气。将花灯挂上时，孟之夏还在旁边絮叨说什么不会出事的，能出什么事，你不要总那么紧张，我带你出去是去玩儿的不是让你盯着我的，你再这样我就偷偷出去玩不告诉你了。

明冽当时只回了句：“是，属下遵命。”他没有想到孟之夏是来真的。

两个月后的春天，一场倒春寒让天不怕地不怕的少宫主被困房中待了小半个月，孟之夏觉得自己脑门上都要长出蘑菇来了，可明冽寸步不离地守着他，盯着他喝那跟毒药一样的东西，孟之夏有时候会拿出少宫主的气势，瞪眼道：“你敢。”

明冽就顺从地一低头：“属下不敢。”转身便去告诉老宫主孟尧。

孟之夏：“……”

孟之夏：“真怀念刚认识你的时候。”

明冽低头笑了笑，孟之夏坐在床上仰头看他，道：“你应该多笑笑的，笑起来就没那么冷了。”

“好。”

但是没有谁第二天一早发现他家少宫主正在翻墙还笑得出来。

孟之夏上一次翻墙已经过去很久，他后来溜出去玩都走正门，大家睁一只眼闭一只眼让他糊弄过去，所以他此刻正颇不熟练地坐在墙上思考以什么姿势落地比较潇洒，就听明冽大喊一声：“少主！”

少主吓了好大一跳，英姿飒爽地掉下去了。

还正好遇见路过墙边的孟尧和那时的大护法明山柳。

于是日天日地的孟之夏灰溜溜地被他爹拎回来放床上坐好，一番检查发现他不仅风寒没好还把脚崴了，当即便让他在屋里好好闭门思过，顺便把天元决抄十遍。

“十遍？！”孟之夏瞪大眼睛。

孟尧不为所动：“那二十遍？”

“不了，不了”孟之夏赶紧拒绝：“爹您去忙吧，我要开始抄啦！”

孟尧笑了笑，揉一把自己儿子的小脑瓜，临出门时对明山柳挥挥手，离开了。

孟之夏歪头正想问大护法为什么没跟着一起离开，就听见明山柳厉声道：“出来！”

一直站在一边假装自己不存在的明冽跟着出去了。

“？”

明山柳是明冽的师父，教他功夫的时候是为数不多的，明冽和孟之夏不在一起的时候，而明山柳除了教他们功夫，不是跟在宫主身边就是在外面做事，所以孟之夏对他并不是很熟悉，只充满疑惑地看着他们出了房门。

说着要开始抄的孟之夏其实连天元决搁哪儿了都不知道，正在翻找，院子里突然传来一声鞭子破空的尖啸。

“！！！”

孟之夏连鞋都没来及穿，一只腿蹦蹦跳跳地跳出门，就看见明冽低着头跪在地上，明山柳手里拿着鞭子。

明山柳见他出来，问：“少主有事？”

“当然有啊！”孟之夏继续蹦蹦跳跳地下楼梯，跳到院中，好不容易把气喘匀了才接道：“这不是他的错。”

明山柳：“不管是不是他的错，他没有保护好你就要受罚。”

孟之夏：“这怎么能不管呢？本来就不是他的错，是我想出去放风没告诉他，他出来找我，我才不小心把脚崴了的。”

明山柳无动于衷。

孟之夏心想这世界上没有谁耍赖能比我厉害，于是想试图明冽拉起来，可惜他本来就单腿站着重心不稳，一只手没拉动反而自己也跟着倒了。

“……”明冽生平第一次露出这么一言难尽的表情，看得孟之夏趴在他身上笑出了声。

“唉，不如这样，你罚他和我一起抄书好了，我一个人抄真的很无聊诶！”不等明山柳做出反应，孟之夏接道：“你不能拒绝，我爹不在这里，你得听我的。”

明山柳只好道：“是，属下遵命。”

明冽动了动：“师父……唔”明山柳挑眉表示你想说什么的时候，孟之夏已经一把捂住了他的嘴，并且道：“他什么也不想说。”而后拍了拍明冽的肩：“快扶我回去，十遍天元决呢，这得抄到猴年马月。”

明冽看向他师父，明山柳点了点头，他才一把将孟之夏抱起来。

孟之夏：“啊啊啊啊啊！让你扶我回去你在干嘛？！快放我下来。”可惜十几岁的男孩子，差一岁力气就差的很多了，何况他们差了四岁，孟之夏完全挣不开。

明冽十分无辜：“少主的腿不适合走路。”

“行吧。”孟之夏其实并不很介意，伸手一把勾住明冽的脖子，凑到他耳边道：“你受伤了吗？”

明冽说：“没有，师父那一下只是在试力道。”

“噢，”孟之夏点点头：“你很热吗？耳朵这么红。”

明冽：“……少主你行行好，闭嘴吧。”

“哦。”

最后那十遍天元决有八遍都是明冽写的。

两个人就这么互相坑着对方渐渐长大，孟之夏开始接手一些天靖宫的事之后就没那么活泼了，他的全部乐趣都来自于调戏明冽，原因是明冽觉得他是少宫主，将来迟早有一天是要做天靖宫宫主的，所以不能没大没小地和自己胡闹，在人前坚持要对孟之夏毕恭毕敬。

孟之夏对此相当不满：“你能不能不要这样？”

明冽：“不能。”

明冽：“你以后做了宫主也要这般和我胡闹吗？”

孟之夏：“那当然，我都是宫主了，整个天靖宫都得听我的，我想干嘛就干嘛。”

明冽叹了口气：“好，你想干嘛就干嘛，但是你现在能不能从树上下来呢？”

孟之夏咧嘴一笑，露出八颗白牙，模仿着明冽方才的语气道：“不能。”

明冽又叹了口气：“那就恕属下无礼了。”

天靖宫未来的大护法一把将未来的宫主薅了下来。

孟之夏：“……”

他发觉明冽自从发现自己打不过他之后，就越发猖狂了。

可那有什么办法，明冽的功夫是明山柳教的，明山柳什么人？天靖宫第一狼人，比狠人更狠一点的那种。孟之夏什么人？练功时理直气壮“反正有阿明保护我”于是能摸鱼绝不用心的那种。

他打得过明冽才是有鬼了。

孟之夏被他护着根本摔不着，哼唧道:"等我做了宫主，一定要在宫规里加上一句，大护法不准跟宫主动手，我揍你你也不能还手！"

明冽轻轻地笑：“好啊。”

那时他们都不知道这一天来得这么快。


End file.
